clubpenguinfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Home
WELCOME TO THE CP FANON WIKI! Make anything fictional about Club Penguin! About this Wiki Hi! Welcome to the wiki! The current webmasters are Dancing Penguin and Explorer. Feel free to contact the webmasters to ask them about the wiki! This is not a wiki where you post a bizzare article on how you bombed G!!!! If you do this someone will block you! If you have any problems on this wiki report it here. Remember to visit our other brother, the Club Penguin Wiki! And don't forget to take part in community activities and read annoucments! Fictional World We represent the whole wiki based on a single plot. It's about Club Penguin (fictional), represented as being a city in a country known as the United States of Antarctica, or for short, the USA. You may be able to create your own penguin, country (to side with the USA) and other stuff you can see! Create A Page! type=create bgcolor=white buttonlabel=Create Page Annoucements *I am writing a story called Capturing Eray. Cue the cheesy commercial! "Have you always wanted to be in a story? Well, Now you can! Hi, I am Willy Haze and I am here to show you a great new technological breakthrough! Just click on the link above and go to its talk page and say if you want to be in the story and your character's personality!" The commercial is done! Also, be sure to edit Super Puffino Bros. It has potential. *We have nearly reached 600 articles on this wiki, and are starting to become big. For our newer generation of potential wiki users here is some insight on how to make a good article; :*'Proper spelling and grammar:' (This will make your article appear more professional, although if misused spelling is incorporated within your article, then this would be obsolete. Examples are the Str00del Force.) :*'Longevity:' (It is wise to make an article as long as you can. This provides a good read, and it gives the reader more detail about your fictional person/place/thing.) :*'Media:' (This is entirely optional. Media includes pictures, videos, music etc. Media can give readers a visual aspect of your article and this will appear more professional. To insert pictures, use the gallery /gallery tags.) :*'Detail:' (People will not know what you are talking about unless you provide them with a thorough explanation of your article. Helpful things to put into the article are where it originated, when was it born, what is the general lifestyle like and such.) :*'Links:' (I have seen this done a lot. People link to articles that do not exist yet. This is a bad move and will confuse the reader. Here's an example; Harold the Penguin lives in the city of Freezeezy Peak. People will not know what Freezeezy Peak is, nor Harold the penguin, so you will have to explain every single non-existent linked article in your article, and that will bore the reader. If you do however, want to make an article leading to non-existent links, it is wise to make the non-existent link an article for more professionalism.) :*'COC Appropriate:' (You MUST take care not to offend anyone in your article. I have learnt this ever since I came here. Something that may seem a little thing to you can mean everything to someone else. Proof-read the article thoroughly, and if it seems offensive i.e. adult content, violence, death, racism, misinterpretations of religion then remove it, or reword it. If you are still stuck or stumped, then ask for a staff member's help. Ask the rollbacks first because our job is to help. If you cannot contact a rollback, then a sysop. If a sysop is not available, then contact a Bureaucrat. Only if something is absolute dire should you contact the webmasters Explorer 767 and Dancing Penguin. Please remember that younger kids WILL visit this site.) I hope this helps our newer generation, and even the old timers. If someone has a problem with this please state so on my talk page, and I will fix it. POGOPUNK32 11:07, 3 January 2009 (UTC) *Penfeld Will Have a Episode Guide on It's Page. -Jerry Penfeld *I am back. -Your Webmaster, User:Mariothemovie. (01/01/09) *Some of your user talk pages which contained Alex001's signature have wrong timing. Alex001 regrets the incident. Alex001 12:20, 1 Jaunary 2009 (UTC) (KK:SS) *Link's Adventure Part 1 is out! Check it out: POGOPUNK32 07:26, 1 January 2009 (UTC) http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Csa4mMVvyMI *If you like leisure, go here: **Alex12345a is my character. Look at quotes and see all fun stuff! **Alex12345a Adventures is stories which could fill your mind! **User:Alex001/Fun Stuff is some fun puzzles and quizzes for you to play! Well... have fun! Alex001 14:33, 1 Jaunary 2009 (UTC) (KK:SS) *This is a really strange situation for all of us: Happyface got blocked for some reason and quit before giving any details about the blocking! If Happyface doesn't come back, I will take his place, but first we need to call the staffers Dancing Penguin http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/clubpenguin/images/6/6c/Smile_spin.gif (Talk!) 22:49, 31 December 2008 (UTC) * *gulp* Ohh... ok, here we go! Ahem-- All users of the CPFW, pay attention! Happyface has been mysteriously blocked because of some unknown reason! He is trying to fix his problem and may not be here to edit for an entire year!!! While he is away, Dancing Penguin has become the new, temporary webmaster! It's an unformal and uncomfortable coronation, but it'll have to do! From now on, 'till Happyface returns, DP is the co-webmaster of this wiki!!! *sighs relieved* Ok, got that over with... [[User:Explorer 767|'Explorer 767']] ([[User talk:Explorer 767|'This is your Co-Webmaster speaking!']]) 22:37, 31 December 2008 (UTC) * All wiki users stop, drop, and roll! Nix the roll part, lol. Anywho, we are ready to rumble and discuss the password for our YouTube Account! All you have to do is click your widgets button, scroll through the list, and find "Shout Box". Add it to your Sidebar and join our meeting! Hurry now, we don't have all day! [[User:Explorer 767|'Explorer 767']] ([[User talk:Explorer 767|'This is your Co-Webmaster speaking!']]) 19:47, 31 December 2008 (UTC) Categories The fake Games o' CP The fake Rooms o' CP The Fake Missions o' CP The Fake Cards o' CP Bring on the characters! Newspaper Featured Quote "Cool" Articles *USA *The Kingdom of Happyface141 *The Troublesome Trio *G's Family *The Sapie Brothers *Project:Golden Waffle *Project Tracker *Quest For The Golden Waffle *A Thanksgiving Carol *Link *Explorer's Puzzles ---- *See Our Best Articles! ---- Featured Picture tries to hug a cactus?]] Category:Main